


Holiday Cheer

by roxashighwind



Series: Alphabet Mini Fics [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “Swirly color or swirly shape?” Vex was untangling yet another length of string lights, draping the freed end over her shoulders. “Because that makes a difference, dear.”“Both? I haven’t seen either so far this yea- Ouch!”-Who knew that shattered glass ornaments in the bottom of a box could hurt so much?





	Holiday Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of being prompted with "Pike - I: broken glass" from [this list](http://roxashighwind.tumblr.com/post/162171185288/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write).
> 
> Because of the nature of this AU, Kaylie's age has been _greatly_ reduced - she's approximately seven years old in this fic. Everyone else is between 21 and 28.

**A Luxury Few Can Afford:** 20 minute warning for tree topping!

**Francois Bertrand Jean-Luc Australia:** Don’t fuck a pine tree. It hurts. 

**don’t worry we’re basically gods:** I’m not even going to comment.

**don’t worry we’re basically gods:** we’ll be there soon!

Pike tucked her phone into the back pocket of her jeans. “Anyone seen the swirly ones?” she asked as she dug through one cardboard box. 

“Swirly color or swirly shape?” Vex was untangling yet another length of string lights, draping the freed end over her shoulders. “Because that makes a difference, dear.” 

“Both? I haven’t seen either so far this yea- Ouch!” Pike yanked her hand from the box with a hiss and clutched her hand to her chest. “Oh shiii-” She cut herself off quickly with a glance at Kaylie; the seven year old was helping Grog get garland to the tip top of their tree, held easily in the large man’s hands and giggling every time he bounced her. 

Vex dropped the string of lights. “Pike?” She was next to her in a few steps, and dropped into a crouch. “What happened?”

“Found the swirly ones,” Pike replied with a watery laugh. A shard of glass stuck out from the end of one finger with splinters visibly embedded in her thumb and two other of her fingers. She carefully extended her hand to Vex to show her friend the damage. “Too bad they seem to be broken.”

Vex hissed and cradled Pike’s hand between her own. She turned toward the archway into the kitchen. “Kash! We need you in here with the first aid kit!” 

“Oh my god. What did you do?” Kash called over the sound of rummaging in cabinets. 

Kaylie wiggled in Grog’s hold, trying to see what was going on. “Did Aunt Pickle get hurt?” 

“Only a little bit, dearest. Nothing Kashaw can’t fix right up.” Zahra strode through the living room to play distraction as Kash joined Pike and Vex on the floor. “How about you help me make some more cocoa for everyone? I’ll let you hold the fire to toast the marshmallows.” 

Grog transferred Kaylie into Zahra’s hold, and followed them into the kitchen to ‘supervise’ - really he wanted to grab the Bailey’s from on top of the fridge to add to his and Pike’s cocoa.

Kash sanitized the tweezers from the first aid kit before he began the slow, painful process of getting every shard and sliver of glass out of Pike’s hand. “Next time look before you shove your hands into boxes of glass ornaments, alright?”

Pike laughed through the pain of a splinter being pulled from one of her knuckles. “I’ll try to remember that.”

**A Luxury Few Can Afford:** Update: small incident, tree topping postponed for like a half hour for recovery.

**In the Darkness I say Fuck:** Ominous 

**Life needs things to live:** Oh dear. We’re close.

**Grace:** Who knew glass was sharp when shattered all over the bottom of a box? lol

**Author's Note:**

> The chat names:  
> A Luxury Few Can Afford - Vex  
> Francois Bertrand Jean-Luc Australia - Scanlan  
> don't worry we're basically gods - Keyleth  
> Life needs things to live - Percy  
> In the Darkness I say Fuck - Vax  
> Grace - Pike


End file.
